Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch
April 5, 2014 After scoring high national TV ratings and getting fans hooked on its youth plot and characters, IBC’s feel-good youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever has whipped up during its grand launch at the Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City. In fact, Friends 4Ever became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4EverSummer with a teenage stars. Thousands of fans gathered to see the series’ lead stars some of the freshest and hottest Kapinoy teen stars such as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, who all treated their supporters with special production numbers. Because of this series, the love-team of Marlo and Janella as MarNella, who were also known as Miguel and Nicole in the series, became so popular they they had also came from IBC-13's top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. With classmates of high-schools for school uniform (Janella, Sue, Liza, Francis, Diego) and their college students (Marlo and Khalil) for the fun and barkada experience with a description of their dream and your favorite feel-good barkada experience, so that the barkada's group hug as well. Don’t miss the kilig moments and younger scenes in the feel-good youth-oriented show Friends 4Ever, Sunday at 3:00PM after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. For more information about Friends 4Ever visit the official social media accounts Facebook.com/friends4ever, Twitter.com/friends4ever and Instagram.com/Friends4Ever. YES MAGAZINE: TV CRAZE (FRIENDS 4EVER) (February 28, 2014) Remember those teen-oriented TV shows you used to watch religiously on weekends back when you were in high school or college? T.G.I.S., Gimik, Tabing Ilog, Click, Tween Hearts and Bagets are among the high school/college-themed local series that made us hope our own student lives were as dramatic, eventful, and kilig. Of course, G-mik, Teen Gen, Growing Up and Luv U are focusing on the high school-themed local series. In which, Friends 4Ever, the very first teen drama series of IBC-13 every Sunday afternoon from 3 p.m. to 4 p.m. since the revival of the 90's teen dramas like T.G.I.S. and Gimik. Director Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes are both known for their works in another teen-oriented TV series like Gimik and T.G.I.S., explains that this is a feel-good habit for the ultimate barkada experience. The essence of the feel-good and teen story will be in the light drama, Direk Laurenti and Mark adds: "It will be focused on a group of friends. It's a story of those children from elementary school (Sofia Millares, Harvey Bautista, Alyanna Angeles, Lance Lucido, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia and Aldred Nasayao) and now grown up in 10 years ago from high school (Janella, Sue, Liza, Francis and Diego) and college (Marlo and Khalil). There's a boy-meets-girl fare, a never-before-tried mix of light drama, romance and family." Friends 4Ever, which was schedules to start airing on March 2 on IBC-13, will bring seven of the Kapinoy network's up-and-coming stars to the front: Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Supporting cast includes Maricar Reyes, Tonton Gutierrez, Franchesca Salcedo, Angela Velez, John Arcilla, Malou de Guzman, Noel Trinidad, Dimples Romana, Jonh Cuenco, Teresa Loyzaga, Anjo Yllana and Gloria Sevilla, as well as Arvic Tan, Chienna Filomeno, Julian Estrada, Paul Salas, Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat, Rico dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan and Carlo Lacana from high school, Kazel Kinouchi, Piero Vergara, Erin Ocampo and Elisse Joson from college, Tess Antonio, Marlon Mance, Sandy Aloba and Joseph Bitangcol. Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga Playing their lead roles of IBC-13's youth-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever are: (L-R) Marlo Mortel, a 21-year-old popular boy who came from college; Janella Salvador, a 15-year-old teenage girl and a teen classmate sweetheart from high school; Francis Magundayao, a 14-year-old boy next door from high school; Sue Ramirez, a 17-year-old girl from high school for the painting art and poser; Khalil Ramos, an 18-year-old gwapo boy from college; Liza Soberano, a 16-year-old kikay girl from high school; and Diego Loyzaga, an 18-year-old “emo” guy from high school. Maricar Reyes, Tonton Gutierrez, Franchesca Salcedo, Angela Velez, John Arcilla, Malou de Guzman, Noel Trinidad, Dimples Romana, Jong Cuenco, Teresa Loyzaga, Anjo Yllana and Gloria Sevilla The supporting cast that includes: (L-R) Maricar Reyes, Tonton Gutierrez and Franchesca Salcedo, Angela Velez and John Arcilla, Malou de Guzman and Noel Trinidad, Dimples Romana and Jong Cuenco, Teresa Loyzaga, Anjo Yllana and Gloria Sevilla. Marlo and Janella (MarNella) Marlo and Janella will also star in ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart and IBC's Janella in Wonderland, that performed together numerous times on IBC-13's Hey it's Fans Day!, a Sunday youth-oriented variety show that is also directed by Janella in Wonderland director Jeffrey Jeturian. Liza and Diego (LizGo) Last December 21, 2013, the 16-year old Liza Soberano (center) is the winner for IBC-13's reality talent show Superstar Circle with his runner-up Diego Loyzaga, an 18-year-old boy from high school. JANELLA IN WONDERLAND IN IBC-13's NO. 1 (April 12, 2014) Janella Salvador (teen mermaid tale) in Janella in Wonderland (photo) Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador, who is signing a contract of IBC-13 on November 29, 2013, the 16-year-old teen actress-singer dubbed as "Multimedia Princess," whose commonly known as "The Only Primetime Princess" will star the very first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. In this series, Salvador played the lead role as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year old girl turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, in high school and the mermaid into underwater. She's a classmate from high school who she wearing a school uniform and a teenager while she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom, Janella in Wonderland is poised to be the top-rating fantaserye of IBC-13 in the primetime slot. Precious Lara Guigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Victor Anastacio, Gloria Romero, Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos (photo) Directed by the award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian, Marlo Mortel will be Salvador's leading man. it's a first kind of fantaserye that also boosting the powerhouse cast that include Andrei Felix, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Bettina Carlos, Nathan Barrera, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, Shy Carlos and, Joshua Dionisio. Also, featuring the mermaids underwater Alfred Vargas, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos, Kat Alano and Paolo Serrano, the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneath, and Meryll Soriano as Ursula, and the voices of Louise Abuel as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as a small red Jamaican crab Sebastian, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark. Janella Salvador played as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year-old girl who turning a teen mermaid tale (photo) Since IBC-13 started this, the viewership of Janella in Wonderland, the top-rating fantaserye airing from Monday to Friday from 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m., has got the ratings of 31.1% in its pilot episode in January 13, 2014 to dominated by other networks and the numbers are steadily rising. On March 17, the fantasy series got the rival mermaid fantaseryes when the ratings went higher that the registered of 34.1% ratings share, since the entrance of Dyesebel (32.8%) and Kambal Sirena (17.9%). So that, Janella will go swimming under the sea while she's a teen mermaid tale in the deep blue sea. With the huge success of Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 hopes to bring back the glory days from 70's and 80's era and reviving the network war once again since 1996 for being No. 3 network, thanks to the several No. 1 shows, including Express Balita, PBA games, DMZ-TV, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Sunday Sinemaks, among others. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) (photo) Marlo and Janella are the Kapinoy Network's hottest love team MarNella whose answer to other love teams like KathNiel, KimXi, among others. Janella in Wonderland airing weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. As for the No. 3 station IBC-13, the weeknight primetime block from Monday to Friday will be concentrate on TreseBella's telenovela (The Two Sides of Ana), two newscasts (Express Balita and News Team 13), one fantaserye (Janella in Wonderland), two teleseryes (Only Me and You and Maghihintay Sa'yo) and even Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office) while the weekend lineup will focus on sports (PBA on Saturday and Sunday for one game and ONE FC on Saturday), variety shows (DMZ-TV on Saturday and Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday), game shows (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? on Saturday and The Million Second Quiz on Sunday), drama anthology (Love Notes on Saturday), comedies (the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. aired every Saturday), reality singing search show (Born to be a Superstar on Sunday) and Pinoy action movie (Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday).